1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser with an adjustable damping device.
Idle Damping
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional leg exerciser in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a main frame (81) for user to sit thereon. A first slider (82) and a second slider (83) are parallel to each other and respectively reciprocally moved relative to the main frame (81). A first elastic (84) has two opposite ends respectively connected to the first slider (82) and the main frame (81), and a second elastic rope (85) has two opposite ends respectively connected to the second slider (83) and the main frame (81) for providing damping to the conventional leg exerciser.
However, the damping of the conventional leg exerciser from the two elastic ropes (84, 85) cannot be adjusted for various users. The two elastic ropes (84, 85) need to be respectively adjusted such that the elastic force from the two elastic ropes may not be equal relative to each other. Consequently, the legs of the operator cannot be equally trained.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional leg exerciser.